Old times
by kaylee162
Summary: The story of Matt and how he met Mello and their lives afterwards Matt x Mello don't like don't read
1. Making Friends, or not?

_Old Times Chapter 1._

The new school I was at wasn't very well..... me. Like it was bland and we have to wear uniforms to class, ugh i just want to wear my stripped shirt and torn jeans but no I have to wear a light blue shirt and tan trousers.

They won't even let me wear my goggles, not even in my own damn room! _(rules he remebers)_But I'm new and i don't really remember the rules they told my but I remember their gonna have someone show me around this giant church like building, lets hope its not some weird kid.

Just then a girl or is it a guy, well telling by the looks its a guy. He has shoulder length blond hair and icy blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Mello , I'm gonna show you around" Mello said

"Um Hi My name is Matt" I said, knowing that he was not weird at all but He seemed to like chocolate because the whole time while he was showing me round he was eating it with a smile.

"This is your first class will be" Mello said pointing into the room in front of us. Then we walked to one of the dorms that I'll most likely be sleeping in tonight.

"This is the dorm me and you share" Mello said leading me into the room me and I were gonna share, then he shut the door and stopped smiling.

"Okay listen if you get in my way of beating Near I'll hurt you _got it_?"Mello said the last words threatening. I nod my head. "Good. now don't expect to be in the top five very quickly" Mello said.

I turn my head to the side like I was asking a question. " Number one is Near, number two is me, number three is Hannah, number four is Katti and number five is Daniel." Mello said seeming to know the names be heart.

"I don't get it, why are they ranking us?" I ask. "So we can become the next _L_, One of the three greatest detectives in the world." Mello answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh, well I won't stand in your way just to let you know because I'm not really interested in that sort of thing" I said. Mello's eye's widened. "What why?"Mello answered.

"Because maybe I don't want to be _just_ like him." I answer. "Fine you your death bed" Mello said stalking his way over to the bed. I didn't care really, be dead is better than being alive to me and basically I don't have time for that shit.

I pull out one of my games from the bag I brought with me and sat on the other bed and started playing it._

* * *

_An hour later I remember that Mello said something about a _Near?_ "Whats a near?" I ask. "You mean who's Near" He corrected. "Uh yeah?" I said unsure.

"Near is the one who is most likely to succeed L, while I'm in second. He is short white hair and pajama's" Mello said. "Oh"" I answer still not knowing who the hell _Near_ was, or who _Near _was.

After our short conversation Mello resumed studying and I continued playing my game.

* * *

_Next __Day- Second day at Wammy's house_

Me and my new room mate mello walked to our first class together. _(the class very boring so I just started playing my game) _After the so called boring class was over, we went to lunch.

When I sat down with my food I saw a white haired kid that was wearing pajama's. _'Is that the Near guy Mello was talking about?, He looks lonely, maybe I should go sit by him' _I thought.

"You're not going to go sit by _Near_" Mello hissed. I stared at him. "Hey didn't anyone tell you it not polite to stare" Mello snapped at me taking a bite of chocolate.

"Uh.... sorry" I said. "You should be" Mello answered taking another bite of chocolate. The rest of the day was a blur and as Mello was studying and me playing my game there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and there stood _Near_ in all his white ass glory_......  
_


	2. Unwanted contact

_I am so so sorry, I've been horribly busy, but I finally got it up and hopefully more quicker :) Please review! _

* * *

"Hello" Near spoke

_'Should I talk to him or will Mello just kick my ass for even looking at him? Wait aren't we supposed to wear uniforms? I am so confused' _

"Hi" I say blandly. "What are you doing here,..._Near_" Mello spoke with venom. "I came to see Matt, because I thought we could hang out or something." Mello scoffed "Why _would_ Matt want to hang out with _you?"_ He spat.

"I don't know just trying to make friends and because he is a new kid" Near said his face unfazed. _'Now is my chance to piss Mello off' _"Sure Near, I'd love to" I said with fake glee. Mello stared at me with disbelief and gaped, the quickly changed to a scowl.

"Why would you want to hang out with _that_!" He shouted gesturing toward Near in the process.

"Because I have a right to hang out with who ever I want" I said and turned toward Near. "Wonderful, how about now?" He asked ignoring Mello's protests. "Sure" I walk out and then something sharp and heavy hits the back of my head and almost knocks me down.

"Ow,god damn it!" I scream, I turn around and see Mello fuming. "You don't have the right!" He glares and bores into me and really I feel scared and afraid of him for the first time. "Since when do _you _tell _me _what to do?" I say rubbing the back part of my head.

He smirked, it creeped me out. "It's fine we can hang out another time" Near suddenly answers, not seeming upset at all. "Okay..."I manage to say"

Near left and I had no idea what Mello was gonna do to me now.

* * *

He hit me,yelled at me, hit me some more and the the most unpredictable thing he does is kiss me. It was short and rough, more rough than I would have liked. I sat there on the ground baffled and searching for the right words but mostly I was confused. "Mmm, you tasted good. Maybe better than chocolate" He said staring at me. "Your so cute with a blush" He stated. _'I was blushing?'_

I stand and run out of the room confused. What was that, w-why? "Hey is something wrong?" A girl with light brown hair spoke. By this time I was outside. "Huh, uh uh no" I say not very sure.

"Okay.." She said uncertain. what was I gonna do, I can't transfer rooms but, ugh why must it be so complicated? I stay outside for a few hours until I have to go inside, damn. I walk into my room and see Mello studying, of course. I walk to my bed and start to play a game. "You're just gonna be silent?" He asks impatiently. I keep quiet just focused on my game. Then Mello swiped it out of my hands and threw it against the wall. Now I'm mad. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout.

He kisses me again, this time more gentle and I like it more. He parts away from me and smirks. "You're so easy" He says and I don't really care. "Why do you keep doing that?" I ask. "Because your to adorable to ignore" He answers. Great I can attract a boy but not a girl, just great.

I sigh. "What do you like me or something?" I ask. "Yes"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because your cute"

"I'm not cute"

"Fine then your ugly, is that better?" He says with a smirk. "No" I reply. "then don't be so concerned on what I call you." He answers. "I'm gonna finish studying, then we can talk or make out, you decide" He says. "Okay" I say and try to get out my older gaming device or controller.


End file.
